


They were playing games

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Don’t worry playing vampires is nothing too bad, F/M, Fluff, Willow and Wilson are Webber’s ma and da, they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Or, how Wilson and Willow, and later the rest of the survivors, learn of WX-78 and Walani’s relationship.





	They were playing games

“Mr. Wilson?”

Webber asks, tugging at Wilson’s sleeve. Wilson turns and looks expectantly down at Webber, who’s wearing a pensive little expression, all of his eyes gazing up at Wilson.

“Something wrong, son?”

“We think MX. WX-78 is broken.”

Willow cranes her neck up from the trap she’s weaving upon that and sidles closer to Wilson. He makes a concerned noise and pats the space between him and his girlfriend on the log. Webber plonks himself down and sits, tense and uncomfortable, before pointing some ways across the fire pit.

“Look at them. They don’t look well, Mr. Wilson.”

Both Wilson and Willow observe the scene in front of them.

Walani is fussing around at the alchemy engine, doing God knows what as WX leans against the machine, saying something inaudible. Walani laughs and punches lightly at their shoulder, and WX-78 doesn’t recoil with their usual sour expression. 

Willow raises her eyebrows and turns her attention back to the trap, weaving the rope tightly into place. 

“Webber, have you seen them do anything else?”

Webber seems to think for a moment, tapping his claws against the side of his head impatiently.

“Oh, yes...We saw them in the berry bushes. They were playing.”

As if on cue, Willow and Wilson snap their gazed towards each other, Wilson glaring sternly and Willow struggling to contain laughter.

“Can you tell us what they were playing at, son?”

“Yes. We think they were playing vampires.”

Webber grins, curling his claws out and hissing softly, baring his fangs. 

“Like that. The thing is, neither of them have fangs.”

Heavens be praised, Wendy emerges from her tent, strolling over slowly to where Webber is sitting, sandwiched between his two parental figures.

“Webber, Abigail and I have been looking for you.”

“Oh, We’re sorry! Can we go play now, please?”

Wilson bites his lip for a second before ruffling the fuzz on top of Webber’s head.

“Sure thing. Go ahead, just don’t go too far.”

With a little wave behind him, Webber gets up and follows Wendy off to the far end of the base. 

“Well...”

Wilson goes back to stitching up his puffy vest, occasionally glancing back up at WX-78 and Walani. They’ve long since abandoned pretending to use the alchemy engine in favour of hiding away in their tent. Wilson can hear the occasional giggle followed by a metallic hum.

“Well, I’ll say this much, there’s-“

Willow rolls her eyes and tosses the finished trap at the side of his head.

“Oh, shut up, Wilson.”

**Author's Note:**

> WX and Walani: *makin out*  
> Webber: wow looks like a fun game


End file.
